


The world’s mightiest heroes

by Wuselix301 (Selana)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Wuselix301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put too many superheroes together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world’s mightiest heroes

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic my then 9 year old son (Wuselix301) wrote (initially in German), translated by me (Selana) -- he asked to have it published. Change in tense is is like he has written it, I didn't fix anything in the translation

One day the world’s mightiest heroes (Ironman, Hulk, Captain America, Superman, Batman, Black Widow, Hawkeye) met to drink a cup of tea. Bah, what am I saying, of course not to have a cup of tea, but to train. But Ironman first showed the others the villa where they’d live from now on. Captain America was first in the gym and has already destroyed two heavy bags. Superman had destroyed a few glasses and bottles with his heat glare, Hulk is standing in front of the password computer and smashes it because he has forgotten the password, Black Widow has shot down the lamps and kicked in the chairs and Batman is boxing as well.

The End


End file.
